When the Dead Walk
by gothgal00
Summary: Toby Turner, Pewdiepie, and Cryaotic all must fight for their lives against a world infested with zombies. What happens when they meet a 20 year old girl with guts even they might not have? Made because I got tired of the female character always being such a wimp.


"So, anywhere in particular that we're headed?" Toby asked.

Pewdie looked around at their surroundings and sighed. "I don't think that there's anywhere that we really have to go."

He ran his hands through his hair, before adjusting the backpack that he wore. He looked over at Toby and Cry, the only two people that he knew for a fact that were left. They both seemed tired and wary, constantly looking around to see if there was any danger. None of them joked as much as they used to. That's probably the result of the appocalypse. It had had a major affect on everyone, even though it started not even a year ago.

The small group had just crossed the city borders, hoping to find any survivors. They had walked through the city for hours, roaming the streets like the undead they so heavily despised. The one person that they did see was immediately taken over by walkers, and devoured within minutes. It was a grusome sight, but they had all left before it got too bad. However, after searching, and nearly being killed by walkers multiple times, the group had given up. The sun was starting to set, and they needed to find shelter.

Cry sighed, as he stared down at the streets. The three men were resting on top of an old building. They hadn't had much good luck lately. They had been followed all the way to the city by a hord of zombies, to large to kill. They had also recently been betrayed. The people that they had trusted for months, had stolen their supplies in the middle of the night and ran for it. With nothing left holding them back, the small group set off to find a new place to settle for a while. Somewhere down the road, they found their former friends, dead on the ground with zombies feeding on their corpses.

How did this all happen, you may ask? Well, it all started about 9 months ago. It started out as a sickness that many were picking up. Those people were immediatelty moved to the hospital. The doctors tried to find out what it was that was wrong with them, but it was something that they had never seen before. The victims flesh seemed to be rotting, they had an inability to eat or drink anything, and some even lost their hearing and eyesight. As time went on, the people just got worse and worse, but still, the doctors could do nothing to help them. It was then that they all started dying. Innocent people, just plucked right off the earth, as if their lives were meaningless. Many mourned the death of these people. However, one day after the people died, they started... turning. People rejoiced as they saw their loved ones walking around once again. It wasn't until they saw the rotting flesh, the milky white eyes, and heard the horrible groan emit from their throats that they began to panic.

The formerly dead people began to attack and... eat, the people that they had once loved. Many were frightened and confused as to what was going on. So naturally, they panicked. The people who did know what was going on from countless hours of playing video games and watching TV, immediately knew what to do. They started raiding stores for supplies, and weapons. Though, even though they knew what was happening, that didn't mean they were fully prepared. Many were killed weeks into the appocalypse, as people had started to call it. You may be asking, "Well, where was the military in all this? Shouldn't they be stopping it?" Well, the military did make a good attempt to contain the chaos, but unfortunately in this case, good isn't nearly good enough. They failed to contain it, and the entire military collapsed. Millions were dead, and still millions roamed the streets searaching for their next victim. It was one giant, unnescapable nightmare.

"Well, why don't we go and search for an abandoned building or something," Cry suggested. The others nodded in agreement before slinging their packs back over their shoulders. They stood and jumped from building to building. Thankfully the buildings were close together, so it wasn't too difficult of a task. They continued to move farther along, and as they continued moving, they heard a small noise, off in the distance. Toby looked at Pewdie and Cry, to see if maybe they knew what it was, but they looked just as confused as he felt.

"Should we see what it is?" Toby asked.

"It could be another person!" Cry reasoned.

Pewds looked in the direction where the noise was coming from and sighed. "Ok, we'll go and check it out."

Cry and Toby cheered, and Pewds chuckled.

As the three moved closer to the noise, it increased in volume. If they weren't mistaken, it was the sound of someone... singing? Why on Earth would anyone be singing in the middle of a zombie infested city, if they wanted to live? 

"Is someone... singing?" Pewds asked, his brow creased in confusion. Cry and Toby shrugged before starting off again.

"Yep, that's definitely someone singing," Toby remarked looking confused.

Finally they got close enough to see the person down on the street singing at the top of their lungs. It was a girl who looked to be around 20, who was rolling around on the street on a Ripstick with seemingly no care in the world.

They were all able to make out the words she was singing, and it made them smile.

"Is that... White and Nerdy?" Cry asked, a grin covering the part of his face that wasn't already covered by his mask.

The other two nodded and watched, trying not to laugh as the girl continued to sing.

_"They see me mowin'_

_My front lawn_

_I know they're all thinking _

_I'm so white and nerdy!_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Can't you see i'm white and nerdy_

_Look at me i'm white and nerdy!_

_I wanna roll with _

_the gangsters_

_But so far they all think i'm so white and nerdy_

_Think i'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think i'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Really, really white and nerdy_

_First in my class here at M.I.T_

_Got skills, I'm a champion of D&D_

_MC Escher that's my favorite MC_

_Keep your 40_

_I'll just have an Earl Gray tea_

_My rims never sping to the contrary _

_You'll find that they're quite stationary_

_All of my action figures are cherry_

_Steven Hawking's in my library_

_My Myspace page is all totally pimped out_

_I got people begging for my top 8 spaces_

_Yo I know Pi to a thousand places_

_Ain't for no grills but I still wear braces_

_I order all of my sandwhiches with mayonnaise_

_I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days_

_Once you see my sweet moves your gonna stay amazed, _

_my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze_

_There's no killer app I haven't run_

_At Pascal, well I'm number 1_

_Do vector calculus just for fun_

_I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun_

_"Happy Days" is my favorite theme song_

_I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong_

_i"ll ace any trivia quiz you bring on_

_I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Kilngon_

_Here's the part I sing_

_They see me roll on, my Segway! _

_I know in my heart they think I'm_

_white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white and nerdy_

_I'd like to roll with-_

_the gangsters_

_Although it's apparent I'm too_

_White and nerdy_

_Think i'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_How'd I get so white and nerdy?_

_I've been browsing, inspectin'_

_X-men comics you know I collect 'em_

_The pens in my pocket_

_I must protect them_

_My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored_

_Shopping online for deals on some writable media_

_I edit Wikepedia_

_I memorized "Holy Grail" really well_

_I can recite it now and have you ROTFLOL_

_I got a business doing websites_

_When my friends need some code who do they call?_

_I do HTML for them all_

_Even made a homepage for my dog!_

_Yo! Got myself a fanny pack_

_they were having a sale down at the Gap_

_Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap_

_POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!_

_I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream_

_I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!_

_Only question I ever thought was hard_

_was do I like Kirk, or do I like Pacard?_

_I spend every weekend _

_at the renaissance fair_

_I got my name on my underwear!_

_They see me strollin'_

_they laughin'_

_And rollin' their eyes 'cause_

_I'm so white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_All because i'm white and nerdy_

_Holy cow i'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna bowl with- _

_the gangsters_

_but oh well it's obvious _

_i'm white and nerdy_

_Think i'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think i'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Look at me i'm white and nerdy!"_

By the end of the song the whole group was gasping for breath, trying not to laugh too loudly. How on Earth did this girl survive the appocalypse for so long?! She continued to hum different songs, and roll around of her skateboard. The three finally caught their breath and managed to stop laughing. As they continued to watch her, a lone walker who appearently heard the girl singing started towards her from behind. Toby was the first to notice. He gasped and pointed at the walker headed straight for the oblivious girl. It was about two feet behind her, and it reached out a rotting hand towards her back. They all thought she was doomed.

That was until she spun around with lightning speed, grabbing a bow that was slung over her shoulder, and an arrow from her quiver. Before they knew what was happening, she knocked the arrow and shot it straight into the zombie's eye. The zombie fell to the ground, dead. The girl stepped off her skateboard and kicked it up into her hand. She walked over to the fallen creature and ripped the arrow from it's eye socket.

"Hah!" she exclaimed. She kicked the zombie in the side. "Thought you could sneak up on me, huh you little fucker!?" She grabbed a rag from her pocket and wiped the arrow clean. She put the clean arrow back into her quiver, before kicking the zombie again for emphasis.

She dropped her skateboard and jumped back on it. Though this time she didn't go rolling around in random circles. This time she quickly kicked off and head down a dark alleyway.

"C'mon, let's follow her!" Toby exclaimed. The other two quickly agreed and they all took off in the direction that the girl went. For someone on a ripstick, this girl travelled awfully fast. By the time she stopped, the guys were all out of breath. They worked to catch their breath as the girl pried open the door to an abandoned bank. She looked around before entering the building. They exchanged wary glances before they jumped down from the roof and slowly walked inside the building. Cry moved up front, taking the lead as they searched the small place for the girl. He turned around a corner, only to find himself looking down the shaft of an arrow. He crossed his eyes and was finally able to see the girl holding the bow, pointing it straight at his face. Cry heard Toby and Pewds quickly pull out their weapons, and get ready to attack.

But she just kept staring at me, her bright blue eyes narrowed. Despite her strange outfit, the girl seemed quite intimidating at the moment.

He gulped as she started talking in a low voice. But whatever the three guys expected her to say, it was not this. "You really thought you could get to me again, hm?" she asked. Cry, Toby, and Pewds all looked at her confused. "I know why you're here. You're here to finish the job that your little friends started huh? Gonna take my stuff, and beat me to an inch of my life. But guess what? Not again," she hissed.

The guys looked at her in shock as she continued. "You know, the only reason that you got to me the first time was because I was thrilled to see other living people. So ya, I fell for the 'if you put down your weapons, we can help you', routine, but not this time. I'm gonna kill you now, just like how I killed your friends who came over last week. I refuse to be used like that again!" she yelled.

"Woah woah woah, ok, I don't know what exactly happened to you before, but whoever those people were, we're not one of them," Cry said, gently trying to reason with her.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "We were betrayed recently too. Some of the people that we had been living with for 2 months grabbed all our supplies and left us with nothing. We're not like those people," he said gently. He figured if he could reason with her, that she wouldn't... y'know kill them.

"We saw you singing on the street, and saw how you killed that walker, and we were wondering if you might wanna join us," Pewds said.

Cry and Toby looked at him, surprised. They hadn't discused this. Although honestly, none of them would mind having the skilled girl on their side.

The girl lowered her bow slightly. She seemed to be deep in thought. Cry moved a little closer and gently pushed the bow down so that it was facing the floor. The girl glanced up at him warily, but he just sent her a friendly smile.

"So then... what're your names?" she asked.

"I'm Cry, this is Toby, and this is Pewds, or Felix," Cry introduced.

The girl nodded, her side bangs falling in front of her eyes. She put the arrow back in her quiver and put her bow on her back. "I'm Natasha, but people call me Hawk." The three nodded and followed her as she led them farther into her home. She finally walked up to a pile of supplies and a small pile of blankets.

The three looked at it in surprise. "This is where you live?" Toby asked. Hawk nodded and plopped down on the pile of blankets that was placed up against the wall.

"Ya, why?" Hawk asked, looking around. It looked fine to her. Well that might have been because it was her home for about 6 months now.

"It just seems a little... lonely," Pewds said, looking around. He could see bugs crawling around on the walls, and he shuddered in disgust.

The girl shrugged. "Well, you don't get that much company when you live by yourself in the middle of the zombie appocalypse."

The three nodded in understanding. They were lucky enough to be able to stay together the whole time. None of them could imagine being alone for so long.

"So..." the Hawk said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the group. "What now?"


End file.
